Dulce canción
by aiculpp
Summary: Sobre el escenario se escuchan las mejores canciones de amor que nadie haya escuchado, la voz del artista es tan bella que es imposible no quedar cautivado por ella. Pero ¿Qué hay de la persona que las canta? ¿Qué hay en su corazón que puede cantar tan bellas melodías? ¿Felicidad, amor y esperanza o Tristeza, soledad y deseperación? Aladdin x Alibaba


¡Hola! Si, si, se que me perdi siglos, pero es que creo que hice una de las mayores salvajadas de mi vida y pues aunque habia terminado la semana pasada mi semestre, practica y carrera, por un error que tuve el viernes puse en riesgo todo eso y pues hasta ahora he tratado de arreglar lo que hice : ( parece que las cosas ya se arreglaron, pero sigo reprochándome lo que hice.

Pero dejemos los tristes sucesos de lado. Esta historia la hice a manera de disculpa por la espera y porque me inspire cuando lei un fanfic de **dark kirito** , por lo que le dedico este fic : )

Esta es una pareja que ya habia pensado, pero que encontraba un poco difícil de manejar. Veamos que tal sale.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Universo Alterno, el carácter de Alibaba puede ser un poco diferente, pero en la historia se entiende bien el porqué.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **DULCE CANCIÓN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

Las luces iluminaron el escenario, el público desde sus asientos aplaudía como entrada para la bella persona que estaba por salir a recibirlos con su acto. Todos callaron en al momento en que le vieron salir, era un bello joven, de no más de 18 años, con cabello rubio y ojos dorados, el leve bronceado de su piel hacia una exquisita mezcla en la imagen del chico, el bello traje blanco que portaba no hacía más que reafirmar su belleza

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros- hablo con suavidad – espero que disfruten de las siguientes melodías.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, el joven Alibaba Saluja comenzó a cantar acompañado del sonido del piano.

Eran canciones suaves, que hablaban de amor, de tristeza, de una larga espera, pero también de esperanza y finalmente de la belleza de la vida.

 _…Sometimes I feel, oh yes_

 _I could do almost everything I wanted_

 _And it makes cry_

 _Lay your heart, lay your soul_

 _Upon my magic carpet, Now we are flying_

 _To Venus just to kill some time for tea ok…_

Cuando termino esa canción, agradecía al público y se podía dar por terminada una noche más en el cabaré "Alma Torán".

.

.

.

-¡Alibaba-chan! Hoy estuviste increíble como siempre.

Una pelirosa de curioso peinado se acercaba al joven rubio que había regresado de cambiarse.

-Gracias Kougyoku, creo que he sido todo un éxito – dijo un poco orgulloso Alibaba.

-jajaja, ¡Claro que lo has sido! – Dijo con un puchero la chica – pero me sigue desesperando que a pesar de que era otro viernes lleno, tu parecías más fresco que la mañana.

Alibaba sonrió.

-Dices eso, pero por dentro temblaba como gelatina.

-¿De verdad?

-Claro que no – interrumpió una tercera voz – este chico lleva haciendo esto desde hace años, incluso antes de que yo me volviera dueño de este lugar.

Quien había hablado era Jafar, actual dueño del lugar, quien estaba comenzando a ordenar las mesas y sillas del lugar, ayudado de los demás empleados del lugar.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Jafar-san lleva 3 años siendo dueño! Eso quiere decir que antes de los 15 años ya estabas en este lugar.

La sorpresa de la chica era comprensible, ella llevaba solamente unos meses trabajando como mesera en el lugar, y en realidad había sido el mismo rubio quien le había ayudado a conseguir el trabajo, al principio pensó que Alibaba también trabajaba en el establecimiento, sin embargo cuando llego al lugar, descubrió que sus sospechas eran acertadas, pero no trabajaba de lo que ella pensaba.

En el Cabaré se presentaban diferentes actos, el dueño trataba de conseguir diferentes personas que cantaran o actuaran, para que no se perdiera la frescura del lugar. Sin embargo la chica se sorprendió al notar que, en realidad el acto más pedido y halagado era el que realizaba su querido amigo, el cual todos los fines de semana se dedicaba a cantar diferentes estilos de música, pero que no dejaban de agradar a las personas.

-Bueno, suficiente charla – le regaño el peliblanco – es hora de que nos ayuden a recoger y limpiar también.

El rubio acepto con una sonrisa, mientras la chica hacia un pequeño berrinche y junto con Alibaba se dispuso a limpiar el pequeño escenario.

Kougyoku a momentos miraba a su amigo, aunque los dos se llevaban bien y gracias a el había podido conseguir el trabajo a pesar de ser menor de edad, se dio cuenta que conocía muy poco acerca de él, al principio no se lo había cuestionado, pero con cada noche que pasaba y veía actuar a su compañero, más curiosidad le daba su pasado.

-Alibaba-chan ¿nunca has considerado el bailar? – le pregunto la pelirosa sin interrumpir su trabajo.

-¿bailar?

-Sí, mmm bueno, es que cantas muy bonito, pero creo que si también bailaras serias aún más genial ¿no te parece?

La pregunta de la chica era inocente, realmente opinaba lo que estaba diciendo, sin embargo cuando vio a Alibaba y vio el rostro serio de su amigo, supo que había dicho algo que no debía.

Se preocupó.

-¡Lo siento Alibaba-chan! Sé que fui atrevida, pero no lo dije con mala intención.

El rubio se sorprendió por sus palabras y después rio levemente.

-No te preocupes, no tiene nada de malo Kougyoku, al principio Jafar-san también me lo sugería, pero decline rotundamente esa idea.

¿Por qué? Quiso preguntar la chica, pero le dio la impresión de que su amigo no diría mucho al respecto.

-En realidad es un desperdicio de talento – dijo Jafar quien ahora estaba limpiando las mesas que estaban cerca del escenario – este chico bailaba increíble, si algún día lo vez hacerlo, te darás cuenta que pareciera que sus pies no tocan el suelo, casi parecía una ninfa o un ángel

-¡Jafar-san no digas esas cosas, es vergonzoso! – se sonrojo Alibaba

-¡¿Entonces si bailas?! – dijo con un extraño brillo en su ojos la pelirosa.

Ambos hombres la observaron curiosos y luego rieron entre ellos.

-Claro que baila – respondió Jafar mientras dejaba de limpiar las mesas y se sentaba sobre una de ellas, dirigió su mirada a los dos chicos que se encontraban arriba del escenario. –Aún recuerdo cuando lo veía danzar desde esta mesa, incluso si al principio eran inmaduros e inseguros, poco a poco fuiste refinando tus movimientos, ni que decir de tu voz, aun hasta ahora me causa la misma emoción que la primera vez que te escuche.

Jafar dirigió su mirada a Alibaba, este se quedó mudo por los halagos de su jefe. Dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

-Gracias jefe – dijo dulcemente – pero recuerde que está prohibido coquetear con la estrella del show – le guiño un ojo.

El trapo que minutos antes tenía Jafar en sus manos para limpiar las mesas, ahora se estrellaba con el rostro del rubio.

-No seas grosero que recuerda que yo soy quien firma tus cheques.

Ambos hombres rieron.

-Mohh ¡Dejen de ignorarme!

El grito de la chica hizo callar a los dos, ambos dirigieron su mirada a la chica.

-Perdón Kougyoku, no fue nuestra intención – trato de disculparse el rubio, mientras la chica le daba la espalda ofendida.

-jajajaja, ya, ya Kougyoku, no te enojes, les traeré un refresco, esperen aquí.

Dicho esto, el peliblanco se levantó y se dirigió a la barra.

La pelirosa volvió a mirar a su amigo, en realidad tenía tantas cosas que preguntarle, pero parecía que sería imposible. Bajo la mirada triste, a ella realmente le agradaba Alibaba, pero se daba cuenta de lo poco que lo conocía, aunque el chico parecía sencillo, alegre y soñador, en realidad era bastante cerrado y discreto sobre cosas que trataran de él.

-¿Te enojaste Kougyoku? – se puso enfrente de ella el chico arrepentido.

-¡!- sonrió – jamás me podría enojar con mi amigo que canta cualquier canción que le pida – dijo bastante orgullosa.

-jajajaja, en realidad cantar y bailar no es lo único que se hacer ¿sabes?

-¿?

-Antes, cuando apenas comencé en esto, aparte de cantar y bailar, también solía contar historias o cuentos, generalmente era porque había algún invitado especial.

La chica se sorprendió por recibir esa información, pero le hacía increíblemente feliz que el chico se lo estuviera diciendo de voluntad propia. Por ese motivo, no le interrumpió, quería ver que tanto le decía el chico sobre el mismo.

Para su sorpresa, vio que Alibaba bajo del escenario y tomo uno de las sillas, para después volverse a subir y sentarse en la silla.

-En realidad era muy sencillo, solo me sentaba aquí y mi único acompañamiento era una guitarra.

-¿Sabes tocar guitarra?

-es el único instrumento que aprendí a tocar – frunció un poco el ceño- el antiguo dueño me quiso obligar a aprender otros, pero simplemente no pude y en gran parte tampoco quise.

Nuevamente Kougyoku tenía ganas de hacer sus preguntas, sin embargo no quería volver a incomodar a su amigo.

-Si te has tomado la molestia de subir la silla, al menos hubieras pedido también la guitarra.

Jafar llego con una charola en su mano derecha en la cual estaban las bebidas para los chicos, y en la otra tenía el instrumento mencionado. Alibaba la tomo y empezó a afinarla.

-Hace mucho que no hago esto, mis manos se han vuelto un poco torpes. – decía mientras se acomodaba en la silla y pasaba sus dedos sobre las cuerdas del instrumento.

Jafar se sentó en una de las mesas e invito a Kougyoku a que hiciera lo mismo.

Alibaba carraspeo.

-Es un gusto que estén conmigo en esta linda noche, dama y caballero, espero que disfruten esta función especial.

La chica observo ilusionada a su amigo, mientras el jefe de ambos sonreía calmadamente.

Pronto, Alibaba comenzó a tocar una suave melodía con la guitarra.

-Les contare la historia de un chico con una vida desafortunada…

 _._

* * *

 _..._

Los aplausos resonaban en el cabaré "Alma Torán" después de que habían terminado los actos, esta vez las personas que habían asistido se sentían alegres, ya que, después de muchos años de los mismos actos, esa noche por fin habían tenido uno nuevo, el cual les había agradado mucho y fue perfecto para terminar la noche.

-Por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo pequeño talento ¡Alibaba Saluja!

Más aplausos se escucharon después de escuchar el nombre que decía el presentador.

Sin embargo, el pequeño que estaba siendo alabado por los clientes por su acto, en ese mismo momento se encontraba en el despacho del dueño del lugar: David Jehoahaz Abraham. A pesar de que el dueño del lugar mantenía una sonrisa en su rostro, el pequeño Alibaba de tan solo 13 años, estaba aterrorizado, sus piernas temblaban y en su rostro se mostraba el miedo que sentía, ni siquiera se atrevía a ver directamente al hombre que estaba sentado detrás de un escritorio delante de él.

Juntando todo el valor que pudo, se atrevió a hablar.

-Se…señor… yo… lo que hice.

Por la misma razón que seguía con su mirada en el suelo, no se dio cuenta en que momento el mayor se había puesto enfrente de él. Mucho menos vio cómo su enorme mano se dirigía con fuerza hacia su rostro.

La sonrisa en el rostro de David no se había borrado, sin embargo, había algo en su mirada que helo la sangre del rubio cuando lo noto.

-Cállate – dijo sin sonar realmente enojado, pero Alibaba sabía que era en ese momento en el que debía de temerle más. - ¿Sabes Alibaba? – decía el mayor quien se agacho para acercarse un poco más al niño, quien seguía en el suelo por el golpe que le había dado - cuando tu llegaste aquí desamparado y temeroso, yo te recibí, te alimente y decidí hacerme cargo de ti, te prometí que no volverías a sufrir hambre, pero tú más que nadie sabe de lo difícil que es esta vida, las cosas no se dan gratis, por lo que yo te pedí solo algo a cambio ¿recuerdas que fue Alibaba?

Los hombros del rubio se tensaron.

-Dije: ¿Recuerdas que fue Alibaba? – decía mientras ahora tomaba delicadamente su rostro y lo alzaba para ver directamente sus ojos.

Aun con el miedo que sentía, ahora de ver temible hombre enfrente de él, pudo articular palabra.

-mi… mi vida

-¡Exacto! No literalmente obvio, no quería que te mataras ni nada de eso, pero si quería que tu dedicaras tu entera vida a complacerme, y con eso me refería principalmente a que solo vieras o hicieras lo que yo quisiera que vieras o hicieras. Ahora dime Alibaba ¿algún día te lastime con alguna de mis peticiones?

El chico recordó, incluso si le incomodaba demasiado la forma en que le acariciaba a veces, en realidad no podía decir que lo había "lastimado".

Negó con la cabeza.

-¿Acaso algún día rompí mi promesa y te deja sin alimento, ropa o techo?

Volvió a negar con su cabeza.

-Muy bien – acerco su mano a la cabeza del chico para acariciar su cabello – entonces si yo he cumplido con mi parte del trato, ¿Por qué desobedeciste la única orden que yo te había dado?

"No salir del cuarto"

No era feo, ni incómodo y mucho menos desagradable, pero desde que David lo había sacado de las calles, ese pequeño cuarto se había vuelto todo su mundo, ya llevaba 6 meses en ese lugar… ¡Y le volvía absolutamente loco! Llegaban momentos en que pensaba que lo mejor era que regresara a las calles, talvez mendigar por un trozo de pan era mejor que vivir encerrado en ese lugar.

No estaba del todo seguro del porque David no quería que saliera de ese cuarto, a decir verdad tampoco se lo había cuestionado, al menos no, hasta hace una semana. El mayor siempre le visitaba todas las mañanas y en las noches, según David, era para "relajarse", ese relajación significaba que Alibaba seria acariciado por el mayor de formas realmente extrañas, el no comprendía porque haría algo como eso. Sin embargo, y aunque el mismo decía que no era la gran cosa y tampoco era un gran precio considerando todo lo que el otro había hecho por él, había momentos en los que no podía evitar mostrar su rechazo a lo que el otro hacia y en respuesta David le daba un golpe. Aun así, sabía que era su culpa por no cumplir con su parte del trato.

Pero le daba curiosidad, que todas las noches, antes de que David hiciera su visita diaria, escuchaba música y diferentes voces que provenían de afuera, al principio no le tomo importancia, pero después le daba mucha curiosidad el saber que era lo que había más allá de esa puerta.

Cuando Alibaba le menciono el tema al mayor, este le respondió con otro golpe. Por eso había decidido solo imaginarse que era lo que pasaba. Pero hace una semana, David había cometido un error al momento de irse del cuarto en donde estaba Alibaba, talvez seria porque tenía prisa, o simplemente se había "relajado" bastante para haber olvidado su saco en la habitación, la cual contenía la llave del lugar.

No pudo más con su curiosidad y salió del lugar. Sabía que sería regañado, probablemente golpeado, pero no le importaba.

Fue grande su sorpresa al notar que ese cuarto parecía estar en una especie de sótano, y mientras subía unas escaleras, se dio cuenta que la música y las voces se hacían más fuertes. Cuando por fin salió del lugar noto que estaba en una especie de Bar, había personas elegantemente vestidos, quienes observaban con atención el escenario frente a ellos. Con curiosidad se acercó al lugar y vio que una bella chica estaba cantando. Él no era tonto, sabía que él no tenía edad suficiente para estar en ese lugar, pero aun así, después de meses de estar encerrado, tenía mucha curiosidad por ver todo lo que pudiera. Por lo que sin que nadie lo notara, llego atrás del escenario.

Había muchas personas, y todas parecían lo suficiente apresuradas como para no notarlo, solo lograba entender algo como "la estrella no llega", "falta un acto" y todos se veían demasiado nerviosos porque parecía ser que su "jefe" se molestaría demasiado con ellos.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no iba a poder ver mucho en ese lugar, decidió mejor regresar a su cuarto antes de que el David se diera cuenta, sin embargo, talvez por azares del destino (o su torpeza natural) tropezó con la utilería y el empuje hizo que saliera al escenario.

El público al ver que alguien había salido al escenario, guardó silencio, ya que pensaban que comenzaría otro acto.

Las miradas de todos pusieron increíblemente nervioso a Alibaba, quien para su desgracia ahora sentía que sus piernas estaban ancladas al escenario. Sabía que debía irse, pero no tenía la fuerza, pudo escuchar como algunas personas desde alguna parte de atrás le decían que saliera del escenario, mientras se cuestionaban que hacia un niño en el lugar. Del otro lado de donde el había entrado, vio que salió otra persona, pero se sentó en el piano, probablemente el los distraería con alguna melodía para que el lograra salir del escenario.

Sin embargo Alibaba seguía sin poder moverse, y casi sentía que se pondría a llorar cuando escucho que el público comenzaba a cuchichear, por lo que se le ocurrió una idea, sabía que talvez lo que haría sería lo más estúpido el mundo, pero era lo único que se le ocurrió para salir de esa situación.

 _Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens_

 _Bright copper kettles and warm woollen mittens_

 _Brown paper packages tied up with strings_

 _These are a few of my favorite things_

El público cayó cuando escucharon la voz del chico.

Cantar era lo único que se le había ocurrido a Alibaba, no sabía cómo resultarían las cosas, pero se alivió un poco al oír que la persona que estaba en el piano, comenzó a acompañarlo con la música, por lo que siguió cantando. En ese momento se alegró de haberse aprendido esa canción que su madre le había enseñado cuando aún vivía.

Cuando termino su interpretación, el público no se podía ver más complacido.

El pianista se había acercado a él y le pregunto en un susurro su nombre, lo cual contesto de la misma manera.

-Por favor, denle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro nuevo pequeño talento ¡Alibaba Saluja!

Sin embargo, ni siquiera había terminado de decir su nombre, cuando el pequeño Alibaba fue jalado fuera del escenario por nadie más que David, quien lo llevo inmediatamente a su despacho.

Eso lo dejaba en la situación actual, ahora se sentía aterrado por la forma en que David le estaba mirando.

-¿Sabes Alibaba?, a pesar de lo inmaduro que eres, se puede notar que serás increíblemente bello, y he de admitir que tiene una preciosa voz, lo cual ya me imaginaba de alguna manera. Lo que has hecho en realidad me ha abierto una gran opción ante mi falta de artistas para los actos.

El chico quería preguntar a lo que se refería, pero se sentía con demasiado miedo para hacerlo. Sin embargo, las palabras que dijo el mayor a continuación de alguna manera lo hicieron feliz.

-Quiero que de hoy en adelante tú también formes parte del show

-¡!

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del niño, pero se borró al ver la forma en que David se acercaba a él.

-Pero mi pequeño, es obvio que tendrás un castigo.- dijo al tiempo que cargaba a Alibaba y lo recostaba sobre su escritorio

Esa noche, Alibaba se dio cuenta que había sido demasiado inocente al creer que lo peor que le podía hacer David era golpearlo, dejarlo sin comer o volver a echarlo a la calle.

* * *

…

 _-¿Irse? Era la respuesta más obvia, pero su jefe sabia manipular la mente de las personas a su antojo, a pesar de las atrocidades que le hacía al chico, logro convencerlo de que si se iba, le pasarían cosas peores. El único refugio que tenía, era el escenario._

…

* * *

Alibaba estaba a punto de cumplir sus 15 años, eso probablemente haría feliz a cualquier otra persona, pero no al rubio. ¿La razón? No tenía a nadie con quien celebrarlo, bueno en realidad probablemente David quisiera "celebrarlo" de otra forma, pero el solo pensar eso, le hacía sentir una enorme repulsión.

Era increíble que a pesar de tener dos años trabajando en el lugar, no tenía absolutamente nadie a quien llamar " _amigo"_. Y todo era culpa de David, por más que él lo quisiera ocultar al principio, fue demasiado obvio que David tenía una obvia preferencia por el chico, eso solo hizo que comenzaran a esparcirse los chismes dentro de los trabajadores de que era "el amante del jefe" y que solo por esa razón era que le permitían trabajar a pesar de ser menor de edad.

Lo peor era que, por más que lo odiara… esa era la verdad.

Por esa misma razón nadie quería acercarse al chico, algunos lo habían intentado al principio, pero fueron despedidos casi de inmediato, por lo que los trabajadores del lugar sabían que si querían conservar su trabajo, debían estar lo más lejos posible del "favorito del jefe".

…

Esa noche termino el acto con un bello baile que había estado practicando; a pesar de todo lo malo que vivía, en verdad se esforzaba por mejorar, después de todo, cantar y bailar le gustaban demasiado. Como todas las noches, después de terminar su acto, él se iría a cambiar y después se dirigiría a su cuarto, en donde todas las noches ya lo esperaba David, para "relajarse".

Por suerte esa noche no sería así, David había tenido que salir de urgencia, argumentado "Asuntos familiares", no sabía si eso era cierto y la verdad no le interesaba tampoco. Se encontraba feliz de que se pudiera relajar por esa noche.

O así se suponía que seria, ya que apenas haber bajado del escenario, vio que alguien se acercaba a él.

-¡Buenas noches! – le saludo alegremente la persona.

Vio con curiosidad que la persona que se le había acercado era bastante joven, probablemente de su edad, su cabello era azul y bastante largo, pero estaba finamente recogido en forma de trenza, sus ojos eran azules y estaban llenos de vida.

De alguna manera se sintió cohibido, era como si ese chico brillara por lo hermosa que era la vida.

-Buenas noches – se limitó a contestar.

El chico se acercó un poco más a él, sin invadir su espacio personal y Alibaba pudo notar que el chico era un poco más alto que él.

-jejeje, no vengo mucho a este lugar, pero me pareció hermosa la forma en que actuaste, tu baile era increíble y tu voz muy hermosa.

La dulce sonrisa del chico incomodo un poco a Alibaba, sin embargo, no era la primera vez que alguien se acercaba a él para decirle halagos similares, pero sabía que ese tipo de personas siempre iban con una segunda intención. Era increíble que un chico que parecía bastante amable y hasta un poco "inocente" fuera igual que esas personas.

-Disculpa, pero tengo que retirarme

Alibaba se alejó del chico, cosa que sorprendió al otro y alarmado lo alcanzo y se puso enfrente de él.

-¡Lamento si he sido atrevido! – Decía el peli azul – es solo que… en cuanto te escuche cantar, pensé que alguien que tenía una voz tan bella, era porque probablemente era una persona con un hermoso corazón.

Ahora sí que Alibaba se había sorprendido. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba a ese chico?

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres? – dijo un poco apenado, aunque no quería demostrarlo.

-jeje… mmm esto puede parecerte atrevido, mmm pero me gustaría que fuéramos amigos – termino con una radiante sonrisa, y alzando su mano hacia el rubio – mi nombre es Aladdin.

Sabía que talvez el chico solo lo decía porque se sentía un poco impresionado por su actuación, también sabía que era muy probable que el chico se olvidara de el en unos cuantos días, sabía que era realmente imposible que alguien quisiera ser su amigo.

-Alibaba

Aun así tomo esa mano… porque quería disfrutar al menos por unos minutos la sensación de una amistad sincera.

El peliazul sonrió y Alibaba juraba que el chico brillaba como mil focos juntos.

-jejejeje

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡Eres tan lindo Alibaba-kun!

-…

-¿? Awww te sonrojaste Alibaba-kun

-¡Ya cállate!

De esa manera, ambos chicos comenzaron su amistad.

Sin embargo, Alibaba era consciente de que a David no le gustaría para nada el saber que había conocido un chico del que había decidido hacerse su amigo, por eso decidió ser lo más discreto posible, le había dicho a Aladdin que tratara de no acercarse a él cuándo iba al cabaré, sin embargo, se veían al menos dos veces a la semana, cuando David tenía que salir para seguir arreglando sus "asuntos familiares". Cuando el mayor se iba, el chico entraba al lugar y se la pasaba horas con el rubio.

…

-¡Alibaba-kun, bailas muy bonito ¿Quién te enseño?

-¿Enseñarme?

-sí, de alguien debiste de haber aprendido ¿cierto? – los ojos de Aladdin brillaban con entusiasmo.

-mmm bueno, fue gracias a las otras bailarinas – respondía con simpleza

-Oh, ya veo, ellas debieron de haber sido muy amables por enseñarte.

-No, ellas no me enseñaron.

-¿Qué? – dijo sorprendido

-yo solo las veía cuando realizaban sus actos y en las noches en mi cuarto yo imitaba los pasos a solas.

Silencio.

-¿Acaso… eso no está bien? –

Alibaba se avergonzó un poco, desde el principio, los demás miembros del lugar mostraron su desagrado hacia él, por eso, aunque en verdad quería pedirle a las bailarinas que le enseñaran, decidió que no era buena idea.

-¡no quise hacerte sentir mal! – Exclamo el peliazul – es solo… que para que hayas aprendido solo de esa manera… mmm bueno… pienso que es algo increíble. – termino con una sonrisa.

Por alguna razón esa sonrisa avergonzó un poco al rubio, por lo que solo bajo la mirada.

-¿Y hubo algo que se te dificulto aprender? Del baile me refiero

Alibaba lo pensó un momento.

-mmm todo se me hacía difícil al principio.

Aladdin espero a que el chico dijera otra cosa, pero a los pocos minutos se dio cuenta que ya no lo haría.

-…

-…

-mmm bueno, ¡yo solo se tocar instrumentos de viento! –

Dijo tratando de seguir con la conversación

-Ya veo.

Pero Alibaba no ayudaba mucho.

-una vez intente aprender a bailar, pero no pude, creo que tengo dos pies izquierdos jajajajaja

-…

-…

.

.

.

Al principio era solo el peliazul el que se la pasaba hablando, contándole de cualquier cosa o tontería que le había pasado, sin embargo, poco a poco Alibaba comenzó a ser más activo en esas conversaciones. Aladdin estaba feliz por el lento cambio, ya que había descubierto que Alibaba no era el chico serio o cortante que quería aparentar, al contrario estaba lleno de sueños, y también era muy inteligente. Y lo que más le hizo feliz descubrir, es que en realidad Alibaba era bastante risueño y torpe.

-¡Mira Alibaba, te traje un pastel!

-¿Un pastel? ¿Y porque traerías eso?

Aladdin hizo un gracioso puchero

-Porque nunca me has querido decir el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Bueno, no creo que sea algo muy importante, mi cumpleaños no es algo que me guste celebrar – dijo mientras estaba sentado en una de las mesas.

-¡Pero eso no está bien! ¡Los cumpleaños son para disfrutarlos al máximo! Te dan regalos, abrazos y un pastel – dijo mientras alzaba triunfalmente el postre que le había llevado a su amigo, pero luego de unos segundos cambio la expresión a una más seria – ¿O podría ser acaso que…

Aladdin no termino de decir su frase, pero miro fijamente a Alibaba, este último alzo una ceja intrigado

-¿Qué?

Su amigo se acercó más a él, y puso sus manos en los hombros del rubio.

-Alibaba- siguió hablando con seriedad, como si hubiese descubierto algo inaceptable - ¿Acaso no te gustan los pasteles?

-… ¿eh?

De pronto, la cara se Aladdin cambio a una de completa angustia

-¡Debí de haberlo notado antes! ¡Ahora debes de creer que soy un atrevido por imponerte las cosas que a mí me gustan! ¡Pero me lo llevare ahora mismo y…

Las manos de Aladdin seguían en los hombros de su amigo, por lo que este aun con la confusión de lo que decía el peliazul, se dio cuenta que la diferencia de altura entre los dos en realidad era bastante notoria. Eso le irrito un poco ¡¿Cómo demonios alguien con esa altura podía comportarse como un chiquillo?!

-¡Ya cállate! –

Le dio un golpe en su mejilla, el cual, mando volando al otro.

-Alibaba-sama – decía con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos el peliazul, mientras se sobaba su mejilla

-¡Eres demasiado molesto! ¡Yo nunca dije que no me gustaran, simplemente dije que no me gustaba celebrar mis cumpleaños! Además ¡¿Cómo demonios voy a saber si me disgusta algo que nunca he probado?!

-…

-… - Alibaba se quedó jadeando un poco. Hace mucho que no le gritaba a alguien.

-¿Nunca has probado un pastel?

Nuevamente Aladdin se colocó en frente de su amigo y sacando una cuchara de quien sabe dónde, se la dio a su amigo. El rubio vio que los ojos de Aladdin brillaban.

-¡Pues siempre es importante el primer paso, cómelo!

Alibaba se dio cuenta que su amigo era un raro, pero bueno, no perdía nada probando el dichoso postre. Tomo un gran pedazo del pastel (el cual por cierto parecía demasiado grande para solo dos personas) y se lo llevo a su boca.

Saboreo

Mastico

Y trago

-¡Esto es delicioso! – dijo ahora Alibaba con sus ojos brillando

-¿Ves? Te dije – respondió complacido su amigo.

Alibaba siguió comiendo, mientras el peliazul se unía y sorprendentemente los dos lograron acabar con el postre.

-Oye Alibaba – le hablo el de trenza cuando terminaron.

-¿Qué?

-… ¿Por qué… porque no me quieres dar tu cumpleaños? – dijo nuevamente con una lagrimita en su rostro. - ¡Yo si te dije el mío!

-¡Eso fue porque tu quisiste decírmelo! – Reprendió Alibaba – si tuvieras un poco de sentido común, sabrías que cosas como tu nombre o tu fecha de cumpleaños no son algo que le estés dando a cualquiera. – el rubio se veía bastante serio

-¿eh?

-Si yo fuera una mala persona, habría arruinado tu vida

-¿Eh? ¿y cómo harías eso solo con mi nombre y mi cumpleaños?

-¿Es que nunca te lo dijeron? "Si le das a alguien tu nombre, le das la habilidad para tomar tu alma, dando tu fecha de cumpleaños, le das la oportunidad de que maneje tu vida".

-…

Cualquiera que viera a Alibaba, se daría cuenta que el chico definitivamente no estaba bromeando sobre lo que decía.

-pfff

-¡No te rías!

-jajajajaja, no lo puedo creer Alibaba-kun, eres tan adorable.

El rostro del mencionado se sonrojo furiosamente - ¡Ca-cállate, lo digo en serio!

Ambos chicos siguieron "discutiendo" por un rato más, sin embargo, de la mente de Aladdin no salía la verdadera pregunta que iba a hacerle y cambio al último momento.

"¿Qué puede hacer que no quieras celebrar el día que naciste?"

.

.

.

Alibaba también se sentía maravillado por su nuevo amigo, al principio no pensó que en verdad las cosas fueran a resultar tan agradables, pensó que talvez el chico olvidaría rápidamente su interés en él. Pero ahora agradecía que no era así. Aladdin llego a ser como una fresca ventisca a su vida, el mismo se sorprendía de lo sabio que podía llegar a ser Aladdin sobre temas delicados. Era como si el chico tuviera más edad de la que aparentaba.

-No quiero que vengas el día de mañana. – dijo seriamente Alibaba

-¿¡eh?! – el chico entro en pánico-¿Por qué? ¿Hice algo? ¡Te juro que la foto solo la tome porque te veías muy bonito y…

-¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?

-… ¿De qué hablas tú?

Suspiro tratando de calmarse, ya luego averiguaría lo de la foto.

-No estoy enojado ni nada de eso, es solo que mañana es un día importante para mí, por lo que no podre verte.

-Ah, ya veo, pero… ¿Un día importante? – dijo realmente curioso Aladdin.

-Si… mañana se cumple otro año de la muerte de mamá.

El peliazul se sorprendió por esa respuesta.

-Yo… lo siento. – dijo un poco avergonzado.

-No lo hagas, paso hace muchos años, desde los 7 años he estado solo y hace casi 3 años que estoy en este lugar.

-¿iras a verla al cementerio?

-Eso sería algo lindo de hacer.

Si, definitivamente lo seria, pero desde que había caído en las manos de David, el salir de nuevo de ese lugar era imposible. Ya habían pasado dos años en los que, aun con toda la tristeza de su corazón, ya no iba a dejarle flores a su madre, pero al menos en la soledad de su cuarto, rezaba por ella, esperando que aun, desde ese tipo de lugares, su madre escuchara alguna de sus oraciones.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir las manos de su amigo tomar las suyas.

-Mi Mamá y mi Papá están vivos, yo los amo muchísimo, es por eso que sé que si perdiera a alguno de ellos yo simplemente estaría devastado, el solo pensarlo, me aterra y… - Aladdin le miro directo a los ojos, con un sentimiento que Alibaba no entendía – y es por eso que estoy seguro que para ti debe ser mucho peor.

El rubio se sintió extraño por las palabras de su amigo, algo empezó a doler en su pecho y sentía algo en su garganta.

-N-no, ya está bien, incluso si duele, cada vez es me…

-¡No mientas! – El agarre en sus manos se hacía más fuerte – ¡No te atrevas a decir que duele menos, cuando estas a punto de llorar!

Alibaba se sorprendió, aun así le quiso responder, sin embargo, en el momento en que abrió su boca sintió como su rostro comenzaba a mojarse. Se asustó, no quería que Aladdin lo viera llorando, sin embargo, cuando quiso alejarse de él, el peliazul lo jalo y lo apreso con un abrazo, con el cual el rostro de Alibaba quedo en el hombro de su amigo. Y sin decir nada más comenzó a llorar, como si le estuviera pidiendo perdón a su madre por no haberla visitado por dos años, por permitirse perder su libertad y aun peor, por haberse resignado a que el resto de su vida sería así.

-Alibaba-kun, cuando algo te duela, llora, grita, o enójate, pero por favor, no vuelvas a tratar de mentir y decir que estas bien.

El rubio no supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo llorando en los brazos del otro. Sin embargo, cuando por fin termino, se sintió bastante avergonzado por haberlo hecho. El peliazul le miraba dulcemente y eso solo lo avergonzaba aún más. Sabía que su amigo no le preguntaría más, pero aun así de alguna manera quería terminar con ese silencio que los había envuelto.

-Oye Aladdin ¿Cuántos años tienes? – Dijo sin mirarlo a la cara

El peliazul se sorprendió un poco por la pregunta, pero sabía que su amigo quería entablar un tema de conversación.

-17 años

-¿eres mayor que yo? Wow, aun así me molesta que seas más alto que yo.

-¿? ¿No tienes también 17?

-¡claro que no! ¡Tengo 15!

Aladdin lo observo sorprendido. Y Alibaba pudo notar un ligero rubor.

-¡pe… pero pareces de 17!

-¿¡Que?! ¿Quieres decir que parezco más viejo?

-¿Qué? ¡No! Pero… pero… ¡Eres prácticamente un niño!

-Ah, cállate Aladdin ¡Tú eres el ultimo de quien quiero escuchar eso! – le dio un pequeño golpe en su cabeza un poco ruborizado.

-jajajajaja

-¿Sabes? No es normal reírte cuando te golpean.

-no, no es eso – Aladdin tomo suavemente la mano de Alibaba, cosa que puso nervioso al rubio – te dije que yo pensaba que por tu voz tu debías de ser alguien con un hermoso corazón ¿cierto? Pues me alegra ver que tenía razón.

Algo dolió en el pecho de Alibaba.

-Te equivocas – dijo mientras alejaba su mano de Aladdin – tú piensas que solo alguien con un corazón hermoso puede tener una bella voz ¿cierto? Pues de hecho es lo contrario, son las personas con el corazón podrido las que la tienen… porque es la única manera en que pueden ocultar la inmundicia de su corazón – sonrió con amargura.

Aladdin le observo sorprendido por esas palabras, sin embargo suavizo su mirada y al estar el rubio tan sumido en sus pensamientos, no pudo evitar que el peliazul le abrazara nuevamente

-Alibaba-kun, no sé qué es lo que guardas en tu corazón, desearía que algún día me tuvieras la suficiente confianza para contármelo… pero mientras lo haces… - se separa de el para verlo directamente a los ojos – nunca olvides que yo nunca te daré la espalda y mucho menos te lastimare.

Algo en los ojos del de trenza, hizo que el corazón de Alibaba latiera rápidamente, los ojos de ese chico eran increíblemente puros y mostraban una fortaleza que el jamás había visto en nadie…

Aladdin era especial… era como la representación de todo lo bueno que existía en la vida… de todo lo que Alibaba jamás había tenido…

.

.

.

Alibaba comenzó a cuestionarse si estaba bien dejarse influenciar por la brillante aura que tenía Aladdin, el chico era alegre, bondadoso… y con un muy dudable gusto para escoger amistades… pero si no fuera por eso último, el jamás hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo o de entablar una "amistad" con él.

En esos momentos, incluso si no podía escapar de la realidad en la que vivía, era una razón para querer esforzarse día a día, ya que sabía que podria ver a Aladdin en la semana. Pero el que pensara tan constantemente en el chico comenzaba a preocuparlo.

Prácticamente lo recordaba por cualquier cosa… como en ese momento.

 _…Diamonds don´t make promises or deceive me,_

 _They don´t lie, all they do shine like the sun,_

 _Stars up in the sky, I see them in your eyes_

 _Can I see the now? Yes, I see them now…_

 _._

 _(Los diamantes no prometen ni engañan,_

 _Ellos no mienten, todos ellos brillan como el sol,_

 _Las estrellas arriba en el cielo, las veo en tus ojos,_

 _¿Puedo verlos ahora? Si, los veo ahora)_

Esa canción la había cantado varias veces, era una canción que solían pedirle generalmente las parejas enamoradas; al principio se le hacía un poco cursi, pero justo en ese momento, por más que lo odiara, la única persona en quien podía pensar mientras cantaba era en Aladdin.

 _…Little diamonds,_

 _please don´t go away, let me love you,_

 _Can I keep you near?_

 _Let me hold you dear ever more…_

 _(Pequeños diamantes,_

 _Por favor no se vayan, déjenme amarlos,_

 _¿Puedo quedarme cerca de ustedes?_

 _Dejenme llevarlos por siempre)_

Era como si esa canción hubiera sido hecha para Aladdin, cada palabra, cada frase, quedaba perfecta para dedicársela al chico… y eso de alguna forma le molestaba, no entendía porque pensaba de esa manera de su querido amigo.

Aun así, no podía dejar de pensar que los diamantes de los que hablaba la canción eran los ojos de su amigo.

.

.

.

-Me alegra mucho ver que no ha habido problemas en estas semanas que he estado tan ocupado.

La sonrisa que tenía David en su rostro, no dejaba de causarle repulsión a Alibaba, sabía que su felicidad no podía durar mucho, sin embargo, por alguna razón, sentía que ni siquiera David podía arruinar el bello sentimiento que había nacido en el después de haber conocido a Aladdin.

-¿Me has extrañado? – el mayor se acercó a Alibaba para tomarlo por la cintura y acercarlo a su cuerpo.

Alibaba se tensó, sabía lo que ocurriría a continuación, pero ahora le causaba mucho más asco y repulsión. Pensaba que después de dos años, se acostumbraría a ser el juguete que calmaban los deseos de su "jefe", casi sentía que se había resignado, pero ahora no quería que David ni siquiera lo mirara.

-Oh mi bello Alibaba, cada día te vuelves más hermoso, no sabes lo mucho que extrañaba tenerte nuevamente - comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras el chico aun tenso pensaba en alguna forma de escapar de la situación – aun así… parece que durante mi ausencia te has conseguido un pretendiente ¿cierto?

La calmada voz de David hizo que Alibaba se espantara, ¿pretendiente? ¿Acaso se refería a Aladdin? No pudo evitar observar temeroso al mayor.

-Oh, así que es cierto – dijo el otro haciendo más fuerte su agarre en el chico – desde el principio supe que llamarías la atención de las personas, pero pensé que tenías muy claro a quien le pertenecías. – Alzo su mano para acariciar la mejilla del rubio – dime Alibaba ¿Quién es ese chico?

-¡No es nadie! – Dijo un poco alterado – solo es un chico que vi una vez y quiso hablar conmigo eso es todo

David alejo su mano de su mejilla y la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro cambio a una mueca de desagrado.

Golpeo a Alibaba.

-¿Por qué me mientes? ¿Crees que no sé qué durante estas semanas lo has estado viendo? ¿Acaso quieres verme la cara de idiota?

Alibaba comenzó a temblar.

-Lo preguntare otra vez ¿Quién rayos es ese chico?

-No… no lo sé – dijo con voz temblorosa.

David lo volvió a golpear, esta vez el golpe lo tiro al suelo.

-¿Quién es? – decía con voz fría

Pero el chico se negó a responder. De alguna manera se sentía tranquilo de que David no supiera quien era Aladdin, nunca le había visto agredir a otra persona, pero no dudaba que lo hiciera, por eso decidió guardar silencio, no importaba lo que le hiciera, ya que no podía ser peor que todo lo que le había hecho en esos años, pero Aladdin era otra historia, no dejaría que le hicieran daño al chico. Era su amigo y lo protegería.

-Ja, veo que no tienes ganas, de hablar - se puso encima del chico y puso sus manos alrededor de la garganta del chico mientras comenzaba a ejercer presión – que tan mal agradecido puedes ser.

-¡!

El rubio se alarmo, poco a poco comenzó a notar que le faltaba aire y por más que pataleo y trato de usar sus manos para quitárselo de encima, noto que era imposible, ese hombre era de lejos mucho más fuerte que él.

-Parece que tengo que recordarte a quien perteneces.

El dolor que sentía Alibaba se hacía cada vez más grande… ese hombre en verdad quería matarlo

En ese momento solo pudo pensar en una persona.

 _Aladdin._

…

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en su cuarto, no se iba a cuestionar como habia llegado, pero al darse cuenta que estaba desnudo y con varios moretones en su cuerpo, pudo recordar lo que había ocurrido después de que David casi lo matara. Para su fortuna, noto que David no se encontraba con él, lo que significaba que podía descansar con tranquilidad… o al menos sin temor…

La garganta le dolía de una manera terrible, sentía como si por dentro estuviera destrozada, aun asi, se aventuró a tratar de producir sonidos con ella

 _-Diamonds…don´t make promises… or deceive me… -_ comenzo a toser con fuerza pero logro controlarse - _they don´t lie… all they do shine…like …the sun…_

Cada palabra que salía de sus labios le provocaba un dolor terrible en su garganta, y su voz no era más que un hilo de lo que verdaderamente era. A pesar de eso, las lágrimas que caían de su rostro no eran por el dolor.

Y aunque su voz fuera apenas un susurro siguió cantando, para que de esa manera pudiera volver a pensar en Aladdin… para que de esa manera recordara al menos un poco de su calidez.

* * *

…

 _-Probablemente en ese momento el chico ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo profundos que se habían vueltos sus sentimientos hacia su amigo._

…

* * *

Por varios días no pudo cantar sobre el escenario, le dolía demasiado la garganta, cada vez que deseaba hablar lo único que salía de su boca era un sonido rasposo y muy bajo. Definitivamente no podría cantar y tampoco contar alguna historia, lo único que pudo hacer fue bailar.

El maldito de David incluso le había vuelto a amenazar, diciéndole que si se volvía a enterarse que se veía con su "amigo", ya no tendría más "consideraciones" con él, y se encargaría de que su "amigo" desapareciera. Por si eso fuera poco, todas las noches le tomaba de las formas más violentas, le dolía demasiado su cuerpo, y a decir verdad estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder bailar con naturalidad.

Por esa razón había tomado una decisión, tendría que decirle a Aladdin que se dejaran de ver, no sabía si su amigo lo entendería, pero igual no le importaba. No quería que David le hiciera nada al otro, simplemente no lo permitiría. Y si para mantener a su querido amigo a salvo debía de renunciar a la bella amistad que habían formado, lo haría con todo gusto.

Sin embargo, para su buena o mala suerte, durante toda esa semana Aladdin no fue al cabaré, de alguna manera le preocupaba, ya que esperaba que no le hubiese pasado nada malo, pero por el otro le tranquilizaba, ya que en realidad no sabía cómo enfrentaría a su amigo cuando este le preguntara que le había pasado en la garganta.

Al menos durante 4 días no se tuvo que preocupar sobre inventar una excusa, sin embargo al quinto día por fin vio a su amigo entre el público. Aunque le había pedido que no se acercara a él después de algún acto. Pudo ver desde el escenario, que su amigo ya parecía haber notado que algo estaba mal, ya que en su rostro se reflejó inmediatamente la preocupación.

Cuando bajo del escenario vio que su amigo ya le esperaba

-¡¿Qué te ocurrió Alibaba-kun?!

Alibaba se alarmo, si alguien veía que el chico le hablaba seria el fin de ambos, por lo que lo jalo del brazo y logro llevarlo rápidamente a su escondido cuarto.

Su amigo peliazul se veía confundido.

-¿Qué es este lugar? No, eso no importa ¿¡Que te ha ocurrido Alibaba-kun?! El que solo hayas estado bailando no es porque así lo hayas decidido ¿cierto? ¿Qué te ocurre?

El ojidorado le quiso responder, pero en el momento en que abrió la boca, solo un débil sonido salió de su garganta y aun le provocaba un poco de dolor; rápidamente busco una hoja y una pluma ya que sería la única manera en que podría comunicarse con su amigo.

 _Me enferme de la garganta, no es nada malo._

Aladdin leyó lo que el otro había escrito, pero aun así lo observo inseguro

-¿de verdad es solo eso?

Alibaba asintió y trato de sonreírle, sin embargo en cuanto lo hizo, Aladdin le tomo de un hombro y el rubio no pudo evitar poner una mueca de dolor, y esa fue prueba más que suficiente para que la mirada de Aladdin se tornara asustada y rápidamente sin que Alibaba pudiera evitarlo, su amigo bajo la prenda de su amigo para que mostrara uno de sus hombros y parte de su pecho.

-No puede ser – dijo Aladdin estupefacto – esto… - toco los moretones que tenía su amigo en su pecho - ¡Esto te lo hizo ese hombre! ¡Te lo hizo David! ¿¡Cierto?!

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa. Y ahora era el quien miraba con duda al peliazul.

-Yo… no lo puedo creer – se lamentaba Aladdin – como pudo… como pudo hacerte esto.

 _¿Conoces a David?_

Era lo que estaba escrito en el papel que Alibaba puso enfrente del rostro de Aladdin.

Aladdin observo el cuestionamiento y después miro con culpa al rubio.

-Escucha Alibaba, talvez no creas lo que voy a decir, pero… el nombre de mi padre es Salomón Jehoahaz Abraham

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa. ¿Jehoahaz Abraham? Eso significaba entonces que…

-Tu jefe… David… es mi abuelo – dijo con pesar su amigo.- sin embargo yo tengo el apellido de mi madre, ya que cuando mi padre tenía 17 años se alejó de su padre, ya que ni siquiera lo consideraba como su familia. Alibaba, sé que lo que te estoy diciendo es muy confuso y shockeante, pero te juro que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad. Cuando mi padre se casó con mi madre el renuncio a todo lo que tenía que ver con el apellido Jehoahaz, mi padre actualmente trabaja para la policía secreta, y si, sé que no debería de estarte contando algo como eso, pero tienes que saberlo para entender lo que te seguiré contando.

Alibaba asintió mecánicamente

-Escucha, el motivo por el que mi padre decidió alejarse de David es porque no deseaba participar en los negocios sucios de la familia, David no solamente dirige este cabaré, este lugar es solo su fachada, tu jefe se dedica al mercado negro, ha traficado todo tipo de cosas, desde cosas materiales como oro, hasta órganos o personas.

El rubio estaba más que sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando, sin embargo después de casi tres años de haber conocido a David, no era difícil de creer.

-Sin embargo, David es un hombre astuto, hasta ahora la nadie ha podido mostrar pruebas de sus sucios negocios. Pero mi padre por fin ha logrado encontrar varias pruebas, desde hace algunos meses le ha seguido el rastro en un negocio de tráfico de personas y pronto caerá. Por esa razón también estoy yo aquí… aunque en realidad ni mi padre ni mi madre saben que estoy aquí, la primera vez que estuve aquí fue solamente para saber en qué tipo de lugar se escondía David, fue una sorpresa ver que este lugar en realidad no parece tener nada sucio. Aun así… tú estabas aquí.

-¿?

-Alibaba, desde la primera vez que estuve aquí, escuche por medio de otros trabajadores que tú eras el favorito de David, al principio pensé que talvez tú eras alguien que trabajaba para el haciendo alguno de sus trabajos sucios, de ser así se lo hubiese dicho inmediatamente a mis padres, pero rápidamente me di cuenta de que no era el caso. Pero mientras más te conocía más me importabas, Alibaba… quiero protegerte, no quiero que te vuelvan a dañar ni que vuelvas a sufrir todo lo que ese hombre te ha hecho.

La voz del peliazul sonaba angustiada, Alibaba se dio cuenta que el chico no mentía.

-Por favor Alibaba, ven conmigo – dijo tomándole de las manos y mirándolo a los ojos con decisión – yo te sacare de este lugar… por favor, te quiero proteger, no dejare que nadie más te vuelva a hacer lo que ese hombre te ha estado haciendo, por favor.

Con dulzura y suma delicadeza, Aladdin abrazo a Alibaba, tratándole de infundir los que sentía por él. Por su lado, Alibaba estaba demasiado confundido por todo lo que le habían contado, aun así, correspondio en el abrazo de su amigo.

Cuando se separaron, Alibaba volvió a tomar la libreta y le dio su respuesta al peliazul.

 _Si._

Respuesta que no pudo haber hecho más feliz a su amigo quien le dijo que iría por el en dos días más, mientras preparaba todo para que David no lo encontrara en caso de que quisiera seguirlo.

Así, el chico de cabello azul logro salir del lugar sin que nadie lo notara, mientras Alibaba en su cuarto trataba de asimilar toda la información que le había dicho su amigo.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Quién lo diría? Así que mi hijo no deja de ser una molestia.

Alibaba se asustó cuando vio que David entraba a su cuarto

-¡David! ¿Acaso tu… - apenas si salió la voz por su garganta

-¿escuche? Pues sí, cada palabra y he de decir que estoy bastante sorprendido de que tu amiguito fuera mi nieto.

El miedo comenzó a invadir al rubio.

-¿Qué harás? – logro preguntar aun con voz rasposa

-¿Yo? aquí la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué vas a hacer tu Alibaba? Dime, ¿en verdad planeas escapar? – se acercó al chico mientras lo tomaba de la cintura y lo pegaba a su cuerpo – Tú me perteneces. ¿O es que acaso voy a tener que usar la fuerza para recordártelo?

Alibaba no paraba de temblar

-¿Acaso tendré que romperte tus piernas y brazos? o… - subió sus manos hasta el cuello del otro – talvez deba destrozarte de una vez tu garganta. – Su mirada era serena, pero eso solo aumentaba el miedo en Alibaba – mi bello y tonto Alibaba, en verdad eres muy divertido ¿de verdad crees que puedes tener una vida normal y llena de felicidad?

-¿?

-jejejeje, no te has dado cuenta ¿verdad?, tú no eres más que mi zorra personal, tú vives por y para mí, o no me digas ¿te enamoraste de mi nieto?

Esas palabras hicieron que Alibaba tuviera una extraña sensación en su pecho y estómago, ¿enamorarse? Él no sabía cómo se sentía eso, pero… sabía que lo que sentía por su amigo tenía la misma intensidad que el amor que sentía por su madre… aunque a la vez era un sentimiento diferente.

-jajaja, no lo puedo creer, aun así ¿Cómo podrías hacer feliz a alguien que esta tan por encima de ti? Él está destinado a una vida lleno de éxito y grandeza, ¿y tú? Tu vida se limita a este inmundo lugar y a un solitario escenario.

El mayor soltó al chico.

-No hay necesidad de que me preocupe por que te vayas, porque tú ya sabes a quien le perteneces. A parte, esta pequeña aventura tuya me trajo beneficios, ahora sé que tengo que esconderme en otro lugar si no quiero que el entrometido de mi hijo me atrape. – Le dio un beso a Alibaba – Gracias Alibaba

Cuando el mayor se fue, el rubio cayó al suelo sobre sus rodillas, mientras pensaba en todo lo que le habían dicho tanto Aladdin como David.

* * *

…

 _-Durante esos dos días, el chico reflexiono sobre todo lo que le había pasado desde el momento en que conoció a su jefe, igualmente todo lo que vivió en el momento en que conoció a Aladdin._

 _El día prometido su amigo llego por el…_

 _…_

* * *

Alibaba ya esperaba a Aladdin en una de las puertas traseras del lugar, cuando su amigo llego pareció aliviado de verlo, no se dijeron mucho y le tomo su mano para dirigirse a un auto que estaba estacionado.

A pesar de que Alibaba debería de estar nervioso o incluso emocionado por el hecho de que se estaba escapando del lugar en el que tanto había sufrido, en realidad no mostraba ninguna expresión en su rostro, en el auto mantuvo todo el tiempo la mirada agachada. Aladdin lo atribuyo al miedo por estar fuera de ese lugar por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Primero pararon en un pequeño departamento del cual Aladdin saco unas maletas y después siguieron su camino hasta llegar a la salida de la ciudad. Aladdin paro el vehículo.

-Alibaba escucha, sé que estas nervioso y preocupado, pero te juro que de hoy en adelante todo cambiara para ti, confía en mi ¿sí?

El peliazul tomo la mano de Alibaba quien estaba sentado de él. Hasta ese momento el rubio por fin alzo la vista hacia su amigo.

-Hoy en la noche por fin atraparan a ese hombre en el cabaré, así que a partir de hoy por fin puedes respirar tranquilo.

Para sorpresa del peliazul, Alibaba mostro una sincera sonrisa y apretaba más el agarre de sus mano.

-Aladdin, gracias, gracias por todo. No sabes lo agradecido que estoy con el mundo por permitirme conocer a alguien como tú.

El ojiazul también sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? Pues ese día era mi cumpleaños.

-¿enserio?

El rubio asintió, y soltó el agarre en sus manos para poner su mano en la mejilla de su amigo.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía 7 años, desde entonces estuve solo, nadie de mi familia quiso hacerse cargo de mí ya que mi madre era soltera y todos la veían con vergüenza, por lo que sin tener ningún lugar al cual acudir me tuve que refugiar en las calles, estuve así durante muchos años, hasta que un día en el que me encontraba enfermo conocí a David, el me dio refugio, comida y ropa, pero las personas no dan las cosas gratis ¿cierto?, él pidió algo de mi…

-¿Alibaba?

\- Mi cuerpo.

-¡!

-Mi cuerpo, mi orgullo y dignidad… todo eso le entregue para que no me devolviera a las calles. Y ahora me pregunto ¿Qué me pedirás tu Aladdin?

-¿¡De que hablas Alibaba-kun?! Yo jamás te haría algo como eso – le respondió sumamente angustiado.

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿para qué querrías algo de una persona como yo? – Ahora su sonrisa se transformó en una cínica – Estoy seguro de que solo soy tu buen acto del año.

-¿De qué hablas Alibaba-kun? – Aladdin endureció su mirada mientras tomaba por los hombros al rubio- ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto ahora? ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que en verdad crees que te haría daño!

Alibaba lo vio a los ojos y sin dejarlo responder, Aladdin le beso. Cosa que dejo al rubio completamente vulnerable, el beso del peliazul era diferente a los que le daba David, incluso si el beso no era profundo, Alibaba sintió como una enorme emoción comenzaba a embargar a su cuerpo. Casi sin darse cuenta cerró sus ojos y se permitió disfrutar el cálido contacto.

Cuando ambos se separaron los ojos de Aladdin estaba llenos de una ternura que Alibaba nunca había visto dirigida para él.

-Te amo Alibaba

El rubio le abrazo y escondió su rostro en el cuello del otro.

-Yo también te amo Aladdin.

…

En la oscuridad del vehículo se podía ver las dos siluetas que se abrazaban como si quisieran fundirse en una sola

-Pero David tenía razón al decir que yo le pertenezco.

A los pocos segundos, una de esas siluetas levanto su mano en la cual portaba un arma y golpeo con ella al otro. Aladdin yacía inconsciente en los brazos de Alibaba, quien en una de sus manos tenía una jeringuilla cuyo contenido parecía haber sido vaciado.

Alibaba acomodo a Aladdin sobre el asiento mientras buscaba entre sus ropas su celular, por fin lo encontró y busco entre sus contactos hasta que dio con el que quería y marco.

Nadie contesto.

Busco otro de sus contactos y volvió a marcar.

-Buenas noches, por favor comuníquele a su marido que David Jehoahaz no está en el Cabaré Alma Torán, se dirige hacia el aeropuerto Nacional… Es decisión suya si me cree o no, pero le aseguro que está esperando a alguien más, por lo que es probable que todavía puedan alcanzarlo… No soy nadie… su hijo Aladdin esta inconsciente en su auto en la carretera que se dirige a la salida de la ciudad… tiene un golpe en la cabeza. Por favor comuníquele a su esposo lo que le he dicho.

Colgó.

Coloco el celular en las ropas de Aladdin y acaricio por última vez el rostro del peli azul.

-Yo no me quiero ni la mitad de lo que te quiero a ti. Perdón, solo soy un cobarde… pero si el que yo pueda llegar a ser feliz contigo lo único que hará será que viva todo el tiempo con miedo de que pueda terminar, prefiero ser un cobarde y quedarme con los bellos recuerdos. Aladdin, tu me amas, pero yo ya soy menos que una persona… por eso tu no debes quedarte conmigo.

Regreso con calma al establecimiento, en donde veía que los trabajadores parecían alterados, parecía que algunos agentes habían llegado buscando a su jefe y después se habían ido rápidamente a otro lado. Todos estaban asustados.

Después de tres días se enteraron que su jefe había sido detenido y no parecía que fuera a volver pronto. Todos los trabajadores se fueron, incluyendo a Alibaba, quien comenzó a trabajar en pequeños establecimientos igualmente cantando.

.

.

.

 _Been a fool, been a clown, (Fue un tonto, fui un payaso)_

 _Lost my way from up and down (perdi mi camino de principio a fin)_

 _And I know, yes I know (y lo se, Si, lo se)_

 _And I see it in your eyes (Y lo veo en tus ojos)_

 _That you really weren´t surprised at me at all (en realidad no te sorprentes en absoluto de mi)_

 _Not at all (No, para nada)_

 _And I know by your smile it´s you (Y reconozco por tu sonrisa, que eres tu)_

 _Don´t care for me, don´t cry (no te preocupes por mi, no llores)_

 _Let´s say goodbye, Adieu. (Diagmos Adiós, ADIEU)_

 _Its time to say goodbye. (es tiempo de despedirnos)_

 _I know that in time It will just fade away, (se que llego la hora, solo nos desvaneceremos)_

 _It´s time to say goodbye. (Es tiempo de despedirnos)_

Fue en la última de sus presentaciones en un bonito café, en donde se le acerco una persona con rostro amable, y cabello blanco diciéndole que volvería a abrir el cabaré, pero que deseaba que el también regresara para deleitar a su público con su bella voz.

Aunque ese lugar no significaba más que cosas malas para él, no podía negar que al mismo tiempo se sentía atado al cabaré, por lo que acepto. Y así comenzó una nueva vida en el mismo lugar que se lo había arruinado.

…

* * *

Alibaba termino de tocar la suave melodía con la que había acompañado su historia.

Cuando alzo su rostro vio que su querida amiga pelirosa tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos.

-¡¿Qué?! – se exalto la chica - ¿pero no es posible que haya acabado así? ¿Es que su amigo nunca regreso a buscarlo?

Alibaba dibujo una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

-ciertamente el chico también esperaba verlo, pero sabía que sería imposible, ya que después de lo que le había hecho, su amigo lo entendiera como un evidente rechazo y como una manera de decir que no quería estar con él ni como amigo.

La chica se afligió su rostro

-Pero eso es muy injusto… y ese chico… ¿de verdad pensaba que si era feliz con su amigo, era solo preámbulo para más desgracia en su vida?

-Pienso – comenzó el jefe de los chicos – que no era solo eso, después de que se tiene una vida tan difícil como la del chico el en realidad no se sentía capaz de poder brindarle algo de felicidad a alguien, cuando vives algo tan horrible es normal que te persiga toda la vida, ese tipo de cosas toma mucho tiempo sanarlas desde el corazón, y el chico temía que talvez nunca sanara totalmente, de ser así entonces su amigo también sufriría mucho… y lo que menos quería era eso… ¿o no? – dijo mientras le dedico una sonrisa al narrador.

-jajaja, no lo sé Jafar-san, supongo que el único que lo sabe es el chico ¿cierto?

-moh, ¿y qué ha pasado con ese chico Alibaba-chan? – dijo con mucho interés su amiga.

-Bueno… el ahora sigue trabajando felizmente, su corazón aún no está sanado por completo pero… hace poco se dio cuenta del terrible error que cometió… y de lo mucho que había lastimado a su amigo… el… quiere verlo nuevamente… solo para saber si está bien… solo para saber si sigue siendo la misma dulce persona que conoció.

-¿Y todavía realiza sus funciones?

-jeje, por supuesto, pero desde ese día, el nunca más volvió a bailar o a narrar algo, ya que desde el fondo de su corazón tenía la tonta ilusión de que cada canción que interpretaba era como una plegaria que mandaba al cielo para que su amado amigo fuera feliz y para que lo perdonara por lo que había hecho. Talvez hasta el día que se perdone a si mismo vuelva a hacer sus otros actos.

-Oh, ¿y cómo se llamaban Alibaba-chan?

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, todo el tiempo te dirigías a ellos como "el chico", "el amigo", "el jefe" solamente dijiste los apellidos del jefe.

-jajaja, ese es un se-cre-to.

-¡eres malo Alibaba-chan!

-jajajajaja

-Bueno, ya es muy tarde, y los niños deben de dormir temprano, por lo que ya deben irse a sus casas, yo terminare de limpiar. – ordeno su jefe

-¡Muy bien! – Dijo alegre la pelirosa - Alibaba-chan mañana acompáñame con mis hermanos al parque de diversiones.

-¿Qué? ¿Con tu aterrador hermano mayor? No, gracias.

-¡No digas eso, mi hermano es muy amable! aparte, dices eso, pero siempre que te presta algún libro lo recibes gustosamente.

-¡Ca-cállate!

Así los dos chicos se retiraron del lugar siendo seguidos por los ojos de su jefe, quien soltó un triste suspiro

Se dirigió a limpiar también la barra, cuando noto que había una copa con lo que parecían restos de vino. Pero que el recordara nadie había pedido vino después de las 10, y obviamente no dejaría las copas en la barra, por lo que parecía que alguien más había estado a altas horas en el lugar. Ya que también estaba el pago de la bebida.

Bueno, después les preguntaría a los empleados, para reprenderles que no debían de dejar que nadie se quedara después de que sonara el último acto. Aunque talvez la persona era alguien apuesto, ya que solo por esas razones sus jóvenes trabajadoras dejaban que alguien se quedara

.

.

.

Las luces iluminaron el escenario, el público desde sus asientos aplaudía como entrada para la bella persona que estaba por salir a recibirlos con su acto

-Buenas noches damas y caballeros, espero que disfruten las melodías de esta noche.

Cuando el chico comenzó a cantar, todos escuchaban maravillados su bella voz, así como la hermosa letra que reflejaba tristeza, nostalgia, pero a la vez esperanza.

 _La pallida luna m'illumina  
mentre il vento mi parla di te  
La danza del mare ti porterà  
sulle rive della realtà_

 _(La pálida luna me ilumina,_

 _Mientras el viento habla de ti,_

 _El baile del mar te traerá._

 _A orillas de la realidad)_

Jafar atendía la barra mientras a la vez se deleitaba con el acto del chico.

A la vez un nuevo cliente había llegado y había pedido una copa de vino mientras dirigía su vista hacia el chico del escenario.

 _e finalmente ti rivedrò_

 _(Y finalmente te veré otra vez)_

El cliente se levantó y camino con su copa hacia una de las mesas. O al menos eso parecía

 _qui tra le ombre dei sogni miei, mentre tu  
sussurri piano al mio orecchio  
perle d'amore_

 _(Tu ensombreces mis sueños, pero_

 _Murmuras gentilmente en mi oído_

 _Mi perla de amor)_

El cliente se dirigió ágilmente atrás del escenario, mientras seguía escuchando la voz de la persona de arriba, una vez en el lugar, tomo asiento en una de las cajas que estaban en lugar y siguió tomando su copa mientras hacia su trenza de cabellos azules hacia atrás.

 _in uno sguardo tu  
sai donare un sorriso al mio volto che  
ora ti cerca e le lacrime  
hanno formato un oceano  
nel quale sempre ritornerai da me_

 _(En una mirada tú,_

 _Sabes cómo hacerme sonreír,_

 _Hoy te busco entre lágrimas_

 _He hecho un océano,_

 _Dentro del cual siento que tú volverás)_

Dejo de tomar de la copa cuando vio que la música ya había terminado, y vio que la estrella por fin movía la cortina para salir del escenario.

Unos ojos dorados se sorprendieron cuando se encontraron con unos ojos azules que le miraban con ternura.

-Buenas noches Alibaba-kun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Nombre de las canciones por orden de aparición..

1\. Flying Teapot - Emily Bindinger

2\. My favorite things

3\. Diamonds - Ilaria Graziano

4\. Adieu - Emily Bindiger

4\. Pearls - Ilaria Graziano

Agradezco mucho a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto, de verdad que he escrito demasiado, y enserio que tuve muchos problemas a la hora de escribirla, pero no podía parar, aunque las ideas se me revolvieran.

Espero que les guste y recuerden que dudas, comentarios o jitomatazos son todos bienvenidos por igual.

El capitulo de "A la espera del amor" lo subiré mañana. Mi idea era subirlo juntos pero me emocione mucho escribiendo esto. Gracias por su paciencia y de verdad espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia.


End file.
